Portugal
'BASICS' Portugal (including the Azores and Madeira Islands) has three network providers operating in the country: *'MEO' (formerly tmn) *'Vodafone' (formerly telecel) *'NOS' (formerly Optimus) MEO is market leader with the best coverage in the country, followed by Vodafone and NOS as smallest net. 2G is on 900 and 1800 MHz, 3G on 2100 MHz like all over Europe. 4G/LTE was launched in 2012 on all three networks on the 800, 1800 and 2600 MHz bands. It already reaches the majority of population and is open for prepaid. All three networks are available too in the Portugese branches of The Phone House: store locator. Top ups can be made in every Payshop agency: store locator. Portuguese SIM cards don't need to be registered. 'MEO' (formerly tmn) MEO, called "tmn" not so long ago, has the best coverage incl. 4G/LTE in the country MEO coverage map and it gives it out to prepaid costumers without a surcharge. 'Startup costs' The SIM card is available from MEO stores (store locators) or Phone House (see above). Top ups can be made in many shops e.g. the payshop which has many agencies in Portugal (see Basics). Start up cost for the SIM is around 2.50 € but you have to reload it right away. The sell different tariffs but that doesn't matter which base product you are on as the data packages are all the same. 'Data feature packs' MEO finally has again lowered the rates of its monthly data packs and opened it to 4G in 2014: *LIGHT: 200 MB: 5.49 € *SUPER: 500 MB: 7.49 € *SUPER PLUS: 2 GB: 12.99 € *ULTRA: 6 GB per month: 20.49 € *ULTRA PLUS: 15 GB per month: 30.99 € Subscribe by texting the name of package to 12399. The following add-ons can be booked on the packs for more data, valid for 30 days: * 200 MB: €3 * 1 GB: €7 * 5 GB: €10 * 15 GB: €15 To add volume, text EXTRA 200MB, EXTRA 1GB, EXTRA 5GB or EXTRA 15GB to 12399. More info *Website: MEO *APN: internet 'Vodafone' Vodafone Portugal lets prepaid customers join their growing 4G network as part as an ongoing promotion for free. The SIM cards are available in every Vodafone store: store locator for a few Euros and reloaded at agencies like payshop (see above). 'Voice and data SIMs' To their prepaid cards called "Extreme", "Easy" or "Yorn". Be aware that they don't sell you prepaid SIMs with a monthly fee (called mensalidade) Default rate for data is €1.99 for 100 MB in 5 days in 3G up to 7.2 Mbps. Overuse is charged at €1.03 per 50 MB. These internet packages can be added on 4G/LTE too in up to 300 Mbps. *250 MB: 5.49 € *500 MB: 7.49 € *1 GB: 10.49 € *2 GB: 14.99 € *5 GB: 20.49 € Subscribe by texting INTERNET (digits only, don't add "MB" or "GB") to 1277. For example, texting "INTERNET 1" to 1277 will subscribe you to 1 GB package. The pack will renew automatically every week or month. To unsubscribe call 1277. Data-only SIMs They sell the following data-only SIMs open for 4G/LTE up to 300 Mbps. Starter packs are free and contain one of these three options. Top ups can be made with the same options: * GO 3 dias: 2 GB in 3 days for 10 € * GO 7 dias: 4 GB in 7 days for 12.50 € * GO 30 dias: 1 GB in 30 days for 12.50 € 'SIM sizes' The SIM is pre-cut to enable you to pop out the size you require easily. 'Tethering' Yes, but no official profile is issued. iPhone users can install a profile here for Vodafone to enable tethering. 'APN and more info' *internet.vodafone.pt *net2.vodafone.pt *vas.vodafone.pt * Website: in Portuguese 'NOS '(fomerly Optimus) NOS has the smallest network but gives still good performance. All data tariffs now include 4G/LTE, but better check coverage before at their coverage map. 'Voice and data SIM' To all their voice & data SIMs like "Mais" or "Mundo" these internet packages can be booked: * 30 MB in 24 hours: 1.25 €, default rate * 100 MB in a week: 1.99 €, activation: text Net 100 to 12300 * 500 MB in a month: 7.49 €, activation: text Net 500 to 12300 * 1 GB in a month: 10.49 €, activation: text Net 1000 to 12300 To check data volume, send text "CONSUMO" to 12300. Outside of packages, you surf on the default rate of 1.19 € per day for up to 30 MB in 24 hours. The first weekly package after purchasing a new SIM card is free. All you have to do is top up at least 5€ and book a package. All packages auto-renew and can be stopped by calling 12300. Data-only SIM Their data SIM is called Kanguru. Start up packages are available in micro-, mini- or nano-size with 500 MB preloaded for 9.90 €. On this times based and volume based monthly packages can be booked. You have to decide for one line and top ups translate into minutes or data volume. *Time based: "Kanguru Livre 4G": 5 EUR for 5 hours in 5 EUR increments up to 30 EUR for 30 hours. Credit is valid for 90 days. *Volume based: For 5 EUR 360 MB additionally as addon. Max. speed for 4G is 50 Mbps. 'Availability' Their SIMs are sold in their stores Locator for 9.90 € and can be topped up at many agencies like payshop (see above). 'More info' *APN: umts /or/ internet * Website in Portuguese 'Lycamobile' Lycamobile Portugal is an MVNO on the Portuguese network of Vodafone on 2G and 3G only. The SIM cards are available online on their website to be sent to a Portugese address or offline in some agencies like Payshop like People's Phone for free, but can be sometimes hard to find. Topping up isn't possible via credit card on their website. Instead you can do that by using a cash machine. For that you have to use a Portuguese bank card or try in their agencies, post offices, gas stations. 'Data feature packs' Their data packs are valid for 30 days and are not on 4G/LTE so far. These prices are an ongoing promotion: Activation by USSD code. You will receive a confirmation message shortly after buying your plan stating that it has been applied to your account. You should wait for this message before starting to use your plan allowance. You will be able to check your balance by dialling *137# for free of charge. They will automatically renew your plan once it expires. To cancel the auto renewal, you have two options: Dial *190# before the expiry date and follow the instructions or call Customer Services on 1632 from your Lycamobile or 26 500 16 32 from another phone (call charges may apply) before the expiry date. Please note that any auto-cancellation request made on or after the expiry date will not be accepted. 'Further info' *on website in English: Lycamobile *APN: data.lycamobile.pt username: lmpt password: plus * no tethering supported, doesn't work is a hotspot * Lycamobile SIM is like a SIM from a foreign country therefor roaming has to be activated Category:Europe Category:Country Category:Vodafone Category:Lycamobile